Sonic the Bey
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: One day, as Sonic was running, a portal opens up and swallows Sonic. Apon awaking, Sonic sees nothing but darkness, but knows something isn't right. He was in another world! Not only that, but he became a top known as a beyblade! Sonic, with a human girl named Casey, takes on many, many challenges. Will he ever return home? ( DISCONTINUED )
1. Get Swallowed by a Portal, Sonic

please enjoy, I got this idea as I was playing 'sonic and the black knight' it'll be in sonic's point of view

I do not own sonic or metal fight beyblade

I run and run, never slowing down. Sometimes, it's hard being the fastest thing alive.

"I wish I had more of a challenge," I said as I ran.

Before I could react, a portal opened and I got swallowed into the portal.

"ARGH! SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed as I brought my hand out, like as if someone heard me and would grab it.

Man! I'm doomed for thinking THAT!

The portal kept swallowing me. As it did, I continued to scream in pain. It almost felt like I was changing into something else. My screams were as loud as they could ever be, as hurt as it ever could be, and as blood curling as Link's when he first turned into a wolf.

Maybe even more then that one.

My conscious faded as I screamed, it was a matter of time before I gave in. But I'm a fighter, and that means to fight. But it was too strong. I couldn't hold on, I was slipping, and slipping fast. I said one more thing before I fell into complete unconscious.

"I BLAME SHADOW!"

**Me: **That was Sonic's view, to let ya know

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	2. A New Beyblade

Enjoy!

I do not own sonic or metal fight beyblade

_ I woke up in a dark room. There seemed like there was no ground, but at the same time, there was._

"What the heck happened?" I asked.

The room started to shake.

"EARTHQUACK!" I yelled.

Wherever I am, I hope I can go soon, it freaked me out that there's a floor but no floor.

"What type of bey is this?" A voice asked.

Bey? What does the voice mean? The room kept shaking and I felt like I was gonna vomit.

I wish I could.

I'm sooooooo gonna file a complaint after this.

The Girl sighed.

"New bey, New mystery, New...nothing but the bey," She said.

She opened the door and went to Madoka's work area, finding a sleeping Madoka.

Gotta love that girl.

"Madoka? Wake up please."

"Yes, I do accept this award, I'd like to thank my friends and family."

"Dreaming bout winning a bey repirer award AGAIN? Well, Time to let the big dogs loose."

The girl grabbed a microphone, some sound-resiticend earmuffs, and turnt the microphone on, yelling though it,

"WAKE UP SLEEP HEAD! I GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

"WAAAAAH!" Madoka screamed as her head shot up. "C-Casey! Don't do that again!" Madoka yelled, forgetting this was Casey she was talking about.

"Meh! Like, I shouldn't be doing it at all, but I saw a bey I've never seem before."

"Really? Let me see."

Casey handed the bey to Madoka, who anilized it.

"WHAT! Theres no data on this bey ANYWHERE!" Madoka screamed.

"Are you serious? Well, we should fidle with it and collect our own data."

"Go right ahead, I guess, just don't harm it!"

"I wont!" Casey screamed as she ran out the door.

_ What? Try me out? No data? I'M SONIC! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG YA GOOFS! That's what I felt like screaming, but I didn't. I hope I can find out where I am and why I'm here soon._

**Me: ** the _slanting_ thing is when it's sonic, when it's not happening, It's what sonic hears, but cant see.

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	3. Show Your Speed Sonic

Enjoy chappie 3

I do not own sonic or metal fight beyblade

"Let it rip!" Casey yelled as she launched the new bey.

"_GAHHHH! WHY DOES THIS ROOM SHAKE SO MUCH?" I screamed._

"Pegasus! Run with all your might!" Gingka said.

Pegasus was ahead of the new bey.

"_WHY CANT I SEE?" I yelled with anger. _

_The dark room started to clear up, and I saw a Pegasus in front of me._

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled and picked up my paste._

"_Whoa!" the Pegasus said when I caught up to it._

_I smiled. I didn't know what was going on, but a race with a Pegasus cheered me up, so I went even faster, until I was in front of the Pegasus._

"This bey has speed, and lots of it!" Casey said.

Tsubasa wrote down 'the bey has speed that might rival against Pegasus.' Yuu was boucing for joy.

"Libra next! Please, please, PLEASE!" Yuu yelled.

Casey recalled the bey and looked closer at it. It had sonic's simbal, the fushion wheel was flame, it seemed like it hold up pretty well against attacks, and had amazing attack power.

I think I'll call it flame Sonic, because it reminds me about Sonic the hedgehog," Casey said.

_FINNELY! Someone said my name! I like this girl….whoever she is._

"_HEY! Thank you for saying my name!" I yelled in happiness._

"It's about time the bey, I mean Sonic, said something, you're welcome Sonic," Casey said.

_? I was saying things girl! Ah, I'll let it go. At least someone finnily recognized me._

**Me: **so, ya'll like chappie 3? Tell me in a review!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	4. Look Into the World of Sonic Without Him

Enjoy chappie 4, remember to review! please

I do not own sonic or metal fight beyblade

Libra and Sonic were spinning, seeing which one had the most stammina, which went on for about 3 hours.

_Staying in one place isn't me! I was as bored as heck! I looked at the spinning top next to me, which looked like it started to slow down._

"Guess Flame Sonic has more stamina," Casey said.

She recalled Sonic as Yuu recalled Libra.

_In Sonic's world_

"GAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed an enraged Amy. "He's late! You'd think he would never be late for being so fast!"

Tails scratched his head.

"Have you ever thought that maybe he doesn't like you, Amy?" He asked.

Amy brought out her hammer and WHACKED Tails HARD!

"No way! He loves me, he just don't realize it!" She exclaimed.

Shadow scoffed.

"Try telling him that," He said.

Amy brought up her hammer again and proceeded to whack Shadow, but Shadow douged the attack easily.

"I have, and he claims I'm lieing!" She screamed.

Casey watched the whole thing going down, surprised she's not partacipating, for she was glad she wasn't. Amy and her firey temper, when it came to Sonic, her temper was WORST then Casey's, so she picked up an emerald she held and teleported her way out.

**Me: **Yeaaaaah, I have Casey the hedgehog and Casey the blader, I found a way to differ the 2

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	5. Look at what You Can Do, Sonic

Enjoy

I do not own sonic or metal fight beyblade

After a day full of collecting data, the gang want to their homes. Casey looked at Sonic, who was in her hands. She looked over to Tsubasa and Yuu, who were busy doing other stuff among themselfs. Casey nerrowed her eyes at Sonic, who gleamed in the light.

"Sonic, can you tell me who your blader was?"

_"Blad-what?" I asked._

_What was a...blader? This girl, I like her, but I'm curious on what she just said. I heard the girl sigh._

_"I see, you didn't have a blader before I found you," She said._

_"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked._

_"Blader, meaning someone who beybattles with you," I heard the girl say._

_"Bey-what?" I asked._

Casey rised an eyebrow at the bey. She thought all beys knew about beybattles, at the very least. Now that she thought about it, the bey sounded alot like Sonic. She was confused. Was is possible that this bey was...Sonic the hedgehog? She twailed the bey on her finger, and watched how it spinned. She would let the bey do it's thing.

_I finnily felt my legs again. I stood up and looked at the girl's face. Brown eyes, dark brown hair, she seemed normal. I jumped off what I asumed was her her finger and ran in a circle at a fast speed. I needed to stretch my legs. I stopped and looked around me. It looked like it was inside. I looked over at the girl who's finger I was on not 5 seconds ago. She wore black pants and a purple t-shirt, and what caught my eye the most, was her silver dragon necklace. She had a confused look on her face. She got up and I felt something, then I felt like I was being picked up. When I looked at the girl, I saw her face again._

_"Intrusting, you could be him," She said._

_Him? Him who? I looked at the girl, who sat back down._

_"I never introduced myself, I'm Casey," She said._

_I can tell she was a good person. I gave her a smile. I really liked her and how she is._

**Me: **HI!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	6. Sonic's First Bey Battle

Enjoy!

I do not own sonic or metal fight beyblade

Casey looked at Sonic, trying to get him use to battling.

"Sonic!" She said.

Sonic dodged the attack Aquila was doing and hitted the stadium wall.

_I stretched abit as I looked at the eagle who just crashed into the wall._

_"Y'know, this feels abit weird," I said to the eagle, half wondering if I went insane being trapped like this for so long._

_I missed my friends, Casey the hedgehog, Amy, Tails, heck, I even missed Shadow! And strangly, I kind of missed smacking around the eggster._

_"What? Letting a human control you?" the eagle said to me._

_"Well, yeah," I said._

_"You'll get use to it," the eagle said._

_"Metal wing smash!" I heard the silver haired boy went._

_"Dodge, Sonic!" Casey went._

_I dodged yet another one of the eagle's attacks._

_"I wish I had a special move for you, Sonic!" Casey went._

_Here we go again, another thing she said that I didn't understand. I shook my head and attacked the eagle._

"Tsubasa! You're gonna lose!" Casey went.

"Really? I don't think I will, Casey, Flame Sonic doesn't even have a special move," Tsubasa said.

_I was gonna yak at not understanding what the heck they ment._

Casey grinned, then recalled Sonic.

_WHAT?! WHAT?! You just did NOT intrupt me! I was getting ok with it, too!_

"I'll try to make you a special move, Sonic," Casey went.

**Me: **hey, if you have an ideas, special moves, or chappie ideas, let me know in a review!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	7. Our New Special Move, Sonic!

I'd like to thank ShadowedRose35, Guest, another Guest, ( unsure if it's the same person ) and KaiBlastX7 for their ideas. Thanks for also reading the story as well, and I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this story. Enjoy! :D

I do not own Sonic or Metal Fight Beyblade

"Alright, Sonic! Let's go, special move! Heat Spin!" Casey exclaimed.

Sonic's bey lit on fire and attacked wooden dummies while his bey spirit, a blue hedgehog with green eyes, a peach colored mouth and tummy, white gloves, and red shoes with a white stripe roved up into a ball and blue flames surrounded the hedgehog. The bey spirit followed the bey closely behind, saying that the move was really being used by the bey spirit more.

* * *

Sonic's POV Inside the bey

_So I can also do a flaming spin dash...I'm surprise it doesn't hurt! Then again, after being trapped in whatever this is, being controled ( sorta ) by a human, and usually seeing nothing but darkness, this isn't that surprising to me anymore._

_When Casey exclaimed for me to do our ( yes, I said our ) new special move, I curled up into a ball and felt really, really hot, so I assumed I was on fire. Again, it doesn't hurt, but what do I know? I hitted a bunch of wooden dummies and slid to a stop when I stopped the flaming spin dash. Some of the flames pasted by me, probably making a cool looking effect. Dang, I wish I could see the effect._

* * *

No one's POV

Casey stretched in content after seeing the new special move was done. Who knows, maybe she'll make some more with Sonic later. Who knows...

* * *

**Me: **:D

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


End file.
